One World to Hope For
by X.Living.And.Laughing.X
Summary: Who knew how much a single secret revealed could impact the next events to come in the Light Prognosticus? Who knew that out of betrayal and lies, new love can be found in people you would least expect? One thing is for certain: people will try and bring you down. Backstabbers and lies are practically around every corners. Nothing is what it seems anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _One World to Hope For_

**Author:** X. Living. And. Laughing. X

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters from Mario.

**Summary: **Who knew how much a single secret revealed could impact the next events to come in the Light Prognosticus? Who knew that out of betrayal and lies, new love can be found in people you would least expect? One thing is for certain: people will try and bring you down. Backstabbers and lies are practically around every corners. Nothing is what it seems anymore.

**Author's Note: **Okay, so this is going to be my first Mario story, featuring the characters from Super Paper Mario. Now, I know we all see the pairings Timpani/Blumiere and Mimi/Dimentio, but honestly, I'm not such a big fan of either of the pairings. When you first read this, you'll probably be disgusted at my choice of pairings, but if you keep reading this story, you'll see why I made it like it. Anyways, please review whether I should continue this story or not! Enjoy!

**Warning:** Characters are especially OCC in this story!

* * *

Lady Timpani walked along the banks of a peaceful river slowly as she had carefully tried to process in her head what she had just witnessed. A few tears came out from the corner of her eyes as she felt her heart breaking slowly...

"Give me a break", she muttered bitterly to herself. "If your own heart was broken, you'd be dead by now".

She smiled slightly at the irony of it all. Before, it was her husband whom had the broken heart, thinking that SHE was actually dead. Now, she wish she were dead. Her smile vanished in an instant.

"I don't give a damn about anything anymore", she said to herself. "Would anyone care if I were to jump off a cliff? I doubt it". How un-Timpani like in so many people's eyes. However, to herself, she was just being an average teen girl.

When Timpani had converted back into her human form, she turned back into her nineteen year old self while Blumiere turned back into his twenty-one year old self. She was considered (probably to most men) a very beautiful being. She strawberry-blonde hair was long and semi wavy, cascading down her back. She wasn't too skinny nor too fat, which balanced out on her body well.

One of her most distinctive features about Timpani in her human form were her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful green color that most people could only wish they had.

Unlike being "Tippi", Timpani regained some of her personalities back. She was more realistic and less optimistic, but not pessimistic at all still. She acted cheery around her new husband, who loved her spirit.

_That spirit is gone now_...Timpani thought to herself as she felt the gentle breeze brush against her skin. _Maybe Blumiere will be better off with Nastasia. Even if he did apologize a million times, I wouldn't find myself to forgive him completely. Things wouldn't be the same anymore. Perhaps if I just end everything, it will be alright..._

The rapids in the river began getting more swift and faster as Timpani walked along side of it. From a distance, she could hear the water falls coming nearer and nearer till she was practically standing on the edge of it.

Looking down, she saw the water fall's rainbow hanging around in the mist. She smirked bitterly at it.

"I guess I'll be seeing Jaydes pretty soon", she muttered to herself, closing her eyes. Taking one step forward, Timpani found herself falling...falling...falling...till she came in contact with the cold water. In an instant, she blacked out.

Maybe it was just her imagination, but before she blacked out completely, she heard a frantic voice calling her name...

* * *

"God, please wake up", a somewhat familiar voice cried, shaking the girl softly.

Timpani slowly opened her eyes, her vision sort of blurry. Groaning a little, she felt life coming back into her skin as she took a deep breath.

"What happened?" she asked before she could stop herself. _Don't you remember? You fell off the cliff..._

"Timpani..."

To her surprise, a boy was sitting by herself by the edge of the water banks. He seemed to be about her age. Timpani blushed a little as she looked at him when her vision became less blurry. He had somewhat messy, black hair, which wasn't too short nor too long. His handsome bangs covered part of his right eye, which was a strange yellow, amber-ish color. He had a young face, probably about her age. His dress wear was simply a pure white, loose collar shirt and plain, black pants.

Cute was the first thing that came to Timpani's mind, but she asked one simple question she needed to know.

"Who are you?"

The boy hesitated. "Please don't be scared when I tell you", he pleaded softly. "I know I have done such wrong in the past, but it wasn't really...me".

"Pardon?"

"I'm...Dimentio".

Timpani didn't flinch nor try to run away like the boy had thought she would. She had a confused/surprised expression on her face as she studied him carefully.

_Those eyes..._Timpani thought to herself.

"How are you alive?" she asked softly. "I thought the heroes..."

"They killed the soul, but not my body".

Timpani was more than puzzled at this response. "What?"

"_The_ soul. Not my soul, but the dark soul that over powered and took over mine", he explained looking away, hugging his knees to to his chest. "It's my fault it happen though. I tried to use the Dark Prognosticus' power, but it apparently it backfired. It used me instead". His expression turned into a bitter smile.

The girl studied this boy's body language, trying to detect some sort of sign of lying. She remained calm, even though she still wasn't sure whether this so called former villain could be trusted.

"Now, I have a question for you. Why aren't you running away to your husband now that you know of my identity?"

Ah, the green-eyed girl saw this coming as she avoided eye contact. "Two reason", she simply said. "One, I no longer wish to be a part of that man. And two, even if I did, how would running away improve the situation? Even if I did run, you could easily over power me still".

The boy raised an eyebrow in surprise at her calm and cool answer. _She's very wise_...he thought to himself as he looked at her long, wavy strawberry-blonde hair blowing softly from side to side down her back.

"Does the part about you no longer wanting to be a part of that man have anything to do with the fact you jumped off from the top of that waterfall?" He had struck a nerve.

Timpani grabbed a stone that laid by her feet. Without thinking, she threw it as far as she could across the river. That got part of her anger out. No, feelings of betrayal.

"Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't. Does it matter?" the girl said.

"Well, Lady T-"

"Don't call me that".

"Pardon?"

The girl looked at a nearby tree. "I'm not a Lady, nor will I ever act like one again".

"Very well,_ Timpani_". The boy waited to see her reaction to her name being called. Stunned that she didn't say anything, he continued on. "I am rather curious as to see why you would want to end your life, considering you were among the group of heroes whom had saved the world over an year ago".

Timpani scoffed when he said the word "heroes", which Dimentio had caught. The girl remained quiet, twiddling her fingers, trying not to focus on anything around her too much.

"Why should I tell you?" her voice feel of distrust, but no hostile.

"If you were about to end your life before, it wouldn't matter now if you were to tell me. Either way, if you were to be dead, nothing would really matter nor change that fact".

A small smile flashed on her face, which Dimentio caught as well. "Smart boy", she said dully. "Very well, if you must know. Blumiere and I had come to visit the kingdom called the 'Mushroom Kingdom' only a few days ago". Dimentio found himself smirking a little as she continued. "As you may or may not know, this is the home of the heroes, which is ruled by Princess Peach.

"Of course, both me and Blumiere were welcomed warmly by the heroes the first day and were invited to stay over at the royal castle. However, there seemed to be a few others' there to greet as as well". The girl closed her eyes as she reminisced this memory. "Blumiere's ex-minions, or your co-workers".

Dimentio nodded, already feeling like he knew where this was going. Even though he was technically not 'himself' when they were acquainted, he knew each of his co-workers _very_ well. He knew what each one had desired the most under the Count's rule, especially the short, pink haired secretary.

"I got along with the guys pretty well. They were welcoming, easy to make conversation with...", Timpani continued, picking at a dandelion in the grass. "But with the other gender...not much connection was made.

"I mean, this was another side of them I have never seen before, especially the princess. I respect all of them, even the former villains since they aided in helping to save the world. I already knew that Nastasia would be bitter towards me since the first day. I knew it in my gut..."

The girl swallowed. "But I never could have predicted what would happen next".

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Timpani stood out on the balcony after having lunch with the everyone. It was quite a get-together, all very nicely set up by the princess's assistants, the Toads. For some reason, the girl kept feeling uneasy as she felt a few glares shot at her during the meal. Trying to act like the best lady she could, she ignored it and smiled as she chatted with some of the Toads. _

_Suddenly, she felt a sudden chill in her back spine as she heard some whispers coming from inside. Curiosity got the better of her as she hid behind a gigantic column and tired to listen to these voices._

_"Did you see the way they looked at her?" came an annoyed, girl's voice. "I mean, really!"_

_"I agree", another duller, but girl's voice said. "Isn't she already married?"_

_"Nastasia", said the princess. "You should really try to win your lover's heart"._

_"But he's not my lover, he's hers"._

_"But he is rightfully your lover, and you have every right to be with him. You're the one that sacrificed your life for him! He wouldn't even be here without you!"_

_A slow pause. "Y-Your right princess", said the ex-secretary's voice. "Of course, you're absolutely right"._

_Timpani could only open her mouth in shock at this conversation. Quietly, so they wouldn't notice her, she slipped indoors and walked swiftly to the room her and her husband were staying in. _

_Closing the door behind her as she went into the room, she approached her husband as he was just dusting off his monocle. When "Count Bleck" transformed back into "Lord Blumiere", he had taken his original form, which made his skin paler, like a regular human's. His eyes remained red and he still wore a monocle on one of his eyes. His blue hair reached down to his neck. To females, he would definitely be considered as handsome to many. His charismatic personality only added to the admiration._

_ "Ah, Timpani! Where have you wandered off to after the meal?" he said smiling at her. "Wasn't it just lovely?"_

_The girl hesitated in responding, which the man instantly noticed. "Timpani?" he asked concerned._

_"I don't think I'm like by the others", she said quietly._

_Her husband, to her surprise and slight annoyance, let out a hearty laugh. "Really now Timpani? That's completely absurd!"_

_"It's not absurd. I heard them talking", the girl said breaking eye contact with him. "They were talking about...winning your heart. Nastasia and the princess"._

_Blumiere frowned. "That's just ridiculous Timpani. I mean, is it possible that you feel slightly jealous of them?"_

_"What?" the girl whispered. "Jealous? You think I'm actually jealous and making this up?"_

_"The girls wouldn't say stuff like that. I know it", was his answer._

_"But they did", Timpani retorted. "I clearly heard them. I'm not lying to you Blumiere. I have never lied to you for as long as we have known each other"._

_"Then why are you picking this habit up now?"_

_Both were starting to get irritated at each other now. "So you really think I would lie to you?" Timpani challenged._

_"Yes"._

_The girl smirked sarcastically. "Fine. Side with them. I don't care"._

_"You sound really childish now Ti-"_

_The slamming of the door stopped the Lord from completing his sentence. Of course, the girl could only hold back tears as she looked at the door she had just slammed before walking away from it. The only thing that had kept her from striking him in the face was the fact that she was a "Lady"._

_"Screw the title", she muttered bitterly to herself as she walked swiftly down the long hallway. "Screw everything!"_

_Perhaps she was just about to have her monthly, Blumiere thought to himself as he just sat on his bed stunned at his wife's actions._

_Suddenly, he turned got up and whirled around, feeling another presence in the room. However, to his relief, it was just his ex-secretary standing there. She probably had just flipped in._

_"Nastasia", he said. She was filled with giddiness on the inside at the sound of her long time crush mentioning her name, just like old times._

_"Pardon me, but I thought I heard some raised voices coming from this room and I came to check things", she said, sounding like a secretary. _

_Blumiere smiled slightly, looking at the ground. "Not to worry, it was just that me and Timpani had...a rather difference in opinion". Nastasia nodded at this as Blumiere continued looking at the ground. What the two didn't notice was that someone was listening in on them this very minute._

_Timpani did feel slightly bad for being mad at her husband like that, knowing that he deserved none of it. Walking back, this time without stomping, she was about to touch the doorknob when she heard a voice other than her husband's._

_Nastasia._

_Instead of going in, she decided to stand out next to the door, not wanting to barge in on this conversation. For a while, she heard nothing, but suddenly..._

_"Blumiere, sir?"_

_"Yes Nastasia?"_

_"I don't know how to say this. Actually, I'm not sure if I would have the courage to s-say this, b-but I-I-"_

_Timpani couldn't hear anymore than that. It was like she was just cut off. What happened? Why was it suddenly silent? __Against her own judgement, she opened the door. _

_Words couldn't even describe how she felt. It was like she was under a spell. Everything around her stopped. All she could hear was her own heart beating loudly in and out of her chest._

_All she could register in her mind was the sight of Blumiere's lips on Nastasia's. _

_Backing slowly away from the room, Timpani said with a cold voice, "You know what, just forget it"._

_Having the ability to "flip" away from the castle (she still had this ability due to Bestovius), she just went back to the place of paradise she and Blumiere had been living in for the past year._

* * *

"I-I'm sorry", was all Dimentio could stutter after hearing her story.

Timpani surprisingly smiled a genuine smile. "Don't be sorry. It wasn't even your fault at all".

"I know", the black haired boy smiled. "But I'm still sorry that Blumiere would do something like that to you. You must have been heartbroken".

She sighed. "See, that's the thing. I expected to be heartbroken, but instead, I feel more _betrayed"._

"Betrayed?"

"Like the way you would feel if your best friend was back stabbing you behind your back. Not like a lover's heart break". Timpani leaned back onto the grass. "Perhaps it just wasn't meant to be".

"Is that what the Light Prognosticus says?"

"I have no idea, but it doesn't matter anymore anyways. I left my ring back in _his_ house", she said, realizing how free she suddenly felt.

Dimentio looked at the girl as he too laid back onto the grass next to her. "Where would you stay then?"

The girl shrugged closing her eyes. "I have no idea".

"Stay over at my place".

Timpani opened eyes instantly as she looked at the black haired boy.

"What are you-"

"I have a small house in a dimension I have created of my own", he said. "Since you don't have a place to stay, perhaps you could stay over at mine?"

The girl smiled at the boy, even though he wasn't looking at her. "Thanks", she said feeling awkward, while on the other hand, the boy was overjoyed on the inside.


	2. Chapter 2

"Um, Mister- uh, Lord Blumiere? Can you stop pacing so much?" Luigi requested nervously as he watched the member of the Dark Tribe pace back and forth repeatedly Peach's great hall.

"Uh huh", Mario nodded in agreement. "All the Toads are out looking for Lady Timpani."

"This is all my fault!" Blumiere groaned as he clearly remembered the look on his wife's face when she had entered the room. "How will I ever get her to forgive me?"

"Uh, perhaps she went back to your house or wherever you guys live?" Luigi suggested. "She has the ability to teleport, or flip to other places, right?"

The Lord/Count slapped his forehead. "Of course! Perhaps she was just simply upset and decided to go home!" He turned respectfully towards the two brothers. "My sincerest apologies that our visit had to be cut short. Under the circumstances, however, it is my fault and responsibility that all of this happened."

"No worries", the red brother said. "Actually, if you will allow us to see Miss Timpani one last time before we are separated again. Seeing that she is our dear friend and all, we would like to do our part and make sure she is okay".

"Of course", Blumiere said. "I shall take us back to my home. She will be there and things will be better. I'll make it up to her. I promise". The last part, he mostly said to himself.

Closing his eyes, he flipped himself and the two brothers to the familiar setting of the cottage he and his wife had been living in. Nothing too fancy, but it had the homey and comfy touch to it.

"Timpani dear?" he called out her name. "Please do come out". He walked into another room.

"Yeah _Tippi_! It's us as well!" Luigi said smiling as he called the Lady by the name that they had called during their adventure together.

"Hey, I don't think anyone is home...", Mario observed.

CRASH!

The two bros instantly ran into the kitchen, where Blumiere was on the floor, shaking.

"What happened?" Mario asked running over to his side. "Are you okay?"

Blumiere, as a child would do in shame, covered his face with his hands and shook his head. "No", he whispered. "Look on the table".

The two bros looked over to the kitchen table, which had only one small item on it. There was no mistaking it. The rainbow jewel that was attached to the golden ring...

It sudden dawn on the brothers that it was Timpani's wedding ring.

* * *

"Take my hand and I'll take you to my dimension".

Timpani hesitated. The black haired boy sighed.

"I don't blame you for being hesitant about this. I still have amends to make for what I have done, but it will never fix how everyone, the worlds, see me as".

"I see you as a person, nothing more", Timpani replied honestly. "Anybody can make amends, but its what you do afterwards is what really counts".

"Let's go to Jaydes".

The girl simply gaped. "EXCUSE me? Us go to the world of the dead?"

"We could see where my soul would lie, my true and actual soul", he explained.

"Why do you want me to see this?"

"Because I want you to trust me".

"I..."

"See?" the boy smiled slightly. "Only Jaydes can show the truth".

Timpani pondered over this carefully and slowly. It is true that Jaydes would know the truth. However, could she just leave everything behind like this and go off trusting this ex-villain?

This Dimentio seemed harmless and sincere. Besides, she had nothing to lose, right?

"Let's go", the girl said. With that, the boy took her hand gently and snapped his fingers, sending them to the Underwhere.

* * *

"My...Timpani", Blumiere muttered over and over again as he collapsed onto Peach's sofa.

The two bros managed to convince him to flip them back to the Mushroom Kingdom, bringing himself along side with them. It had to be a mistake, they tried to convince him. The Lady wouldn't do something so irrational, right?

Bowser was there as well (ever since he was one of the four heroes of the prophecy, he and Mario were on better terms...not by much though). He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Geez, please don't tell me you're going to go and destroy the worlds again! I just got the atrium of my castle redone!" he groaned. This earned him a slap in the head from O'Chuck, who was there along with Mimi trying to comfort their ex-boss.

"Ignore that stupid head, Count- I mean _Lord_", Mimi said giggling when she said 'Lord'.

"Yeh! I'm sure that las is somewhere 'round!" he said with his thick Scottish accent.

The only ex-coworker who remained quiet, meanwhile, was Nastasia. She watched in pain as her ex-boss moped over his beloved, which would never be her. Jealously ran through her body as she touched her lips, where the lord had kissed her before Timpani came into the room. That one kiss was her first, and it had to be interrupted by _her_.

Peach handled the situation no better. Everyone failed to notice how quiet and annoyed she was at the moment. _It's all about HER_, she thought to herself. _Even Bowser came for her. The brat just took off, making everyone so worried. What does she have that I don't have? I'm the princess here who saved the worlds while she just fluttered by our sides like cargo!_

"Merlon!" Luigi said, making everyone look up. "You finally came!"

"Yes", said the wise, old wizard. "I heard of the predicament. Our dear Timpani has run off, I see".

"And it's all my fault", Blumiere muttered bitterly. "I have finally found her only to have her run off from me".

"Can't you track this girl down or something? Like with a GPS or one of those chip trackers?" Bowser said making everyone around him roll their eyes.

"Indeed, I can seek out our young Timpani", the wizard said. "However", he paused slightly closing his eyes. "there is something that I feel I must share with you. Something, you know not about her".

With that, everyone's head and attention went strictly on him as he sighed and began to speak.

"You see, when I found young Timpani, very injured and in the state of dying, I was panicked at the time. When I was in the process of transforming her into a Pixl, I sensed something ever so slightly coming from her. Some sort of unusual energy that no ordinary human should possess. Now, in everyone's eyes, Timpani may be a human. However, I feel that she is something more than that."

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked.

Merlon sighed. "I believe she is..."

* * *

A cold and chilling shiver ran up Timpani's back as she instantly knew where they were. Holding a little more tightly to the boy's arm, she observed her surroundings as she became more familiar with it.

Dark, cold, and an atmosphere full of boredom and dullness. The fate of these poor souls made her feel sorry for them.

"Come on. Jaydes is just nearby", Dimentio said, also looking slightly uncomfortable with the setting.

The two didn't talk as they walked up the staircase to the towards the place where Jaydes resided. They received several looks from Shaydes, whom were merely passing by.

"Hey girl", one said to Timpani. "You new here?"

"...not really", the girl hesitated. "This in fact is my second time here", she said before she could stop herself.

"No way! Jaydes gave you an extra life? She must have felt sorry for you! How did you die?" the Shaydes asked eagerly.

Dimentio pulled Timpani quickly away before he could ask anymore questions. "Come on, I think we are almost-"

"WHO DARES COME TO THE QUEEN OF THE UNDERWHERE?"

The two didn't flinch as they saw a D-man walk up to them, pointing a spear towards them.

"Wow, the security is a lot tighter around here", Timpani muttered to herself, remembering how Bonechills had escaped out of the prison last time. The queen probably ensured extra safety precaution now to avoid a repeat of that accident.

"Leave them be!" came a female's voice. The D-man looked frightened and jumped slightly in the air before bowing and retreating. The woman's figure came into being in front of the two, perplexed boy and girl.

"My deepest apologies. My D-men get...slightly carried away with their work. Now, what business do you have with me?" the queen of the Underwhere said. "Before we do that, let us weight your sins". She closed her eyes and started muttering. "Uh huh. Hmmm. What is this? Hold on...". Her eyes shot open.

"Both of you...are alive? And to add to that, the identity of you...", she said looking at the black haired boy. "Is it not Dimentio?"

"I'm afraid it is", he said meekly. "But before you condemn me to the depths of the Underwhere, might I ask you to tell me about the weight of my soul?"

The queen raised an eyebrow at him before turning to the green-eyed girl. "What are you doing here with this villain, might I ask?"

"Please your majesty", Timpani said. "He's an ex-villain, I can assure you that. However, I wanted to know of his real soul".

"Real soul, hmm?" Jaydes repeated uncertain. "We shall see about that".

Turning to Dimentio, she closed her eyes as she concentrated her power to looking into his soul. "Hmm, yes...indeed. What? No...really? Curious indeed...", she muttered as she fluttered her eyes open, looking at the boy. "You are different than I had imagined indeed", she muttered. "A young man full of curiosity", she glanced slightly at Timpani, "and heart".

"You opened the dark book, didn't you? Being a young, foolish but curious magician. However, as everyone could see, it went horribly wrong though it was absolutely not your bidding".

Dimentio put his head down slightly in shame at his past actions. Jaydes, however, looked over at Timpani.

"You, on the other hand, bear a secret", she stated.

Timpani became stiff, which Dimentio noticed as he looked from her to Jaydes.

At last, Timpani decided to not hold back any longer. "Yes, I do", she admitted, avoiding eye contact with either people in front of her and next to her.

"Secret, your Majesty?" Dimentio asked the queen slowly. She looked at him in surprise.

"Well, I'm surprise you can't sense it. However", she turned to Timpani, "you are extremely clever. Being able to hide your own powers for so long. I'm not surprise if they haven't awoken for such a long period of time".

The dark haired boy's yellow eyes widened. "Power?"

"Yes", Jaydes whispered looking at the girl who continually looked away. "Once upon a time, Timpani was indeed a wizard".


End file.
